


Treasure Somewhere Buried

by carolinecrane



Category: Goonies (1985)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's the pretty one, and Stef's the smart one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Somewhere Buried

She never did like Troy. Troy with his stupid car and his rich parents and his letterman sweater that Andy never, _ever_ goes anywhere without. She hates the way he flirts with Andy and the way Andy flirts back, the way she acts like she doesn't want Troy's attention when it's completely obvious to…like, the entire _world_.

She doesn't like Troy, but she knows the flirting's not going anywhere, so she tolerates him. Sometimes she wonders if he even _wants_ the flirting to go anywhere – if he really wants Andy or if he just pays attention to her because everyone expects him to. Andy's a cheerleader, after all, and Troy's the most popular guy in school, so they go together. Everybody says so.

But that doesn't explain Brand. Brand who doesn't have a car or rich parents. He doesn't really flirt, either, and Stef can't figure out what Andy sees in him. Because he pays attention to her, sure, but he pays just as much attention to his brother and Andy doesn't like to share the spotlight.

Stef should know; she's been practically invisible since the day she met Andy. Andy's the pretty one, the one who knows how to flirt and never feels weird or awkward around boys. She's the one every girl wants to be, the one every guy wishes was his girlfriend. And Stef's never minded, because she's Andy's best friend and that means she gets more of Andy than anybody else.

At least that's what it used to mean. Before Brand, back when it was Troy who Andy talked about non-stop. Back when Stef went everywhere with them, because Andy liked the attention but she didn't really care about Troy, and Troy didn't really care about being alone with Andy.

It's different with Brand; Andy still comes over and throws herself down on Stef's bed, still talks about Brand like they're destined for each other or something instead of just a couple hormonal high school kids. But she doesn't invite Stef everywhere anymore, and when she goes places with Brand she always comes back with the same dopey look on her face she had after she kissed Mikey in the cave.

And it's stupid, because Brand doesn't even have a car, so Stef doesn't get what Andy sees in him. He's nice, sure, but he's always so worried about his brother and he can't take them anywhere, so she doesn't see what good he is. At least Troy was always good for a ride, and he never gave her a look like he felt sorry for her when she asked if she could come along.

She's not jealous. She's not, because it's not like she wants a boyfriend. She doesn't want whatever it is Andy and Brand have and she definitely doesn't want to know what they do together. Because it was funny when Andy accidentally kissed Mikey, but thinking about Andy and Brand always makes her stomach feel weird. Unsettled, like she swallowed a thousand butterflies, and she has to close her eyes tight against the image of a mouth on Andy's skin.

Fingers in her hair, on her waist and pushing up under her skirt, pink mouth swallowing Andy's gasp. She doesn't picture it, doesn't picture hands that are smaller than Brand's trailing down Andy's neck to tilt her chin just so. She doesn't wonder what it feels like when Brand kisses her, doesn't wonder if Andy likes it or if she wishes for something more. Something different, something Stef doesn't let herself want because she's the smart one, and she knows what she can't have.

Not that Andy's stupid. She's just…Andy, and that was always enough. Until Brand it was enough, because she was Andy and Stef was Andy's Best Friend, and they never went anywhere without each other. Their friends all talked about them like they were the same person; Andy-and-Stef, like one couldn't exist without the other. And she liked that, but now whenever she hears someone talking about Andy it's Andy-and-Brand.

Like they belong together. Like he's always been there to calm Andy down when she freaks out over something stupid like a spider in the girls' bathroom. Like he's ever done _anything_ except show up in weird places and nearly get them all killed.

But she's not jealous, she just doesn't _get_ it. Oh, she knows what they do when they're alone and she knows Brand's the type who probably hasn't tried to get past kissing yet. She knows Andy likes that about him, that she thinks it's sweet in a shy way, but she knows Andy better than Brand ever could, and she knows how fast Andy gets bored. She knows what Andy wants better than Andy does, knows all her talk about how sweet Brand is will get old after awhile. She knows it won't take long for Andy to get tired of not being the center of attention, and when she does Stef knows exactly where she'll turn.

And she can't even hate Brand, because she knows it's only a matter of time before Andy's tired of him. She feels kind of sorry for him, because he really is a nice guy and he'll probably never see it coming. But that won't stop Andy from dumping him as soon as she figures out he's not the perfect guy she thought he was, and when she does Stef will be there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
